


Cute Homestucks

by violetPrimrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Cuddles, Cute, Dorks, F/M, Funny, Requests, Romance, Shenanigans, a little sad, matesprit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Just cute short requests





	1. Chapter 1

Kankri smiled as he triumphantly set a plate down in front of his fishy girlfriend. An array of things sat on it, most of which were either sushi or rice. Of course having not realized that his girlfriend was a fish he had made something for her she wouldn't eat… 

 

Meenah smiled lightly and let out the most irritating of laughs. “Kanny.. Baby.. I don't eat fish..”

 

Kankri blushed and looked at the plate he'd taken so long to make. “Oh dear. I didn't offend you did I? Dirk Strider recommended I do so. I assumed it was something you'd like. Now I realize it may have been very insens-” 

 

Meenah placed a delicate finger on his lips. “Why'd you trust him of all people baby?”

 

“Well he's nice and I mean.. I know you always tell him you love crabs so I thought..” 

 

“Oh honey when I say that I mean I love you.” She laughed a little and kissed his rapidly blushing cheek, “how about you and I go out to eat tonight?”

 

Kankri smiled and nodded. Both of them quickly put on shoes and before leaving exchanged a kiss.

 

“I guess I love fish too..” 

 

“Oh kankri you romantic!”

 

“Oh be quiet and take my hand”


	2. Johnrezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black feelings

Please!! N-no more!!” John laughed from his seat on Terezi’s floor. 

 

It had been a while since Terezi had tried to do much outside of law. But then… a play was being put on. She was determined to do it. Having no one else to ask for help with lines, she turned to John Egbert. 

 

He, of course, was bored out of his mind. Sitting on the floor for hours certainly took its toll. But when he realized he had the only set of lines, he started to have fun. 

 

“Nope.. do it again. The entire thing was wrong.”

 

Terezi huffed and rolled her eyes. “It can't be! It was right two minutes ago!” 

 

John sighed, “that was a different line Tez.”

 

She thought for a good long while, trying a few variations of her original statement. ‘no John I'm sure that's right.” 

 

He shook his head and looked at the script where the words lay, an exact replica of what she had said. “Nope”

 

She tore the book away and her face went bright teal. “You lier!”

 

She threw the book down and he started to laugh as her face just got brighter. “Y-you should have s-seen the look on your face!!” He tried to copy it as she stormed out of the room. 

 

He whined still laughing, “no come back!! I'll stop I swear!!”


	3. Gamkar cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... A request on Tumblr for gamkar cuddles.. I think I did this right.....

Karkat sighed as he slowly made his way down the hall. It had been a while since he'd talked to Gamzee, let alone saw how he was doing. But could you really blame him. Gamzee was crazy.. yet… something still told karkat to go.

He stood outside Gamzee’s door. His heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. Slowly he put his knuckles on the cold hard wood and waited. 

Some rustling about could be heard on karkat's side. He bit his lip, doubt flooding his body. This was bad… so bad…

And then the door opened…

“Hi…” was all karkat could manage Gamzee had hugged him tight. 

The two stood in the hall, embracing each other in silence. No words were exchanged as karkat slowly followed him into a dark room. No words as Gamzee sat in his horn pile. 

Karkat slowly sat by him and then without thinking, threw his arms around him. Gamzee happily returned the gesture and pulled him close. They sat there for a long time, just holding each other and giving kisses on hands and cheeks.. 

Then finally they found the words...

“I missed you.. “

“I missed you too”


	4. DirkJohn-Forbidden

I slowly wandered my way up to Dave's house. It wasn't hard to remember where it was considering my constant stays and long "study hours" with my best friend. But today was not a study day. Today I was not going to see my best friend. 

Today I was on my way to visit my boyfriend..

Dirk was, as Dave had said, completely off limits on the terms of dating or flirting in general. This obviously fell on deaf ears because here I am, at Dave's door, looking for my boyfriend. It's not that i don't feel bad for lying. It's not that i want to hurt my best, and/or only friend. The thing is.... Dirk is really really nice to me. He hugs me and he kisses me and he cares. He's one of those rare guys you can just trust who's also like, super hot.

Carefully, I set my knuckles on the hard wood door and awaited an answer. Dave, luckily, was out of town for a few days so I'd been coming down every night after school. No sooner than i knocked, Dirk opened the door and pulled me inside. 

"I- Dirk!! what are you-.." He kissed me deeply as my back hit the door and he hugged me tight. He seemed to be upset. "Are you... okay?"

He shook his head and nuzzled into my neck as I gently rubbed his back. "Bad day..."

"Was it work?" he worked at a record store so I doubted it.

"Dave is coming home tomorrow.. and that was supposed to be our big date night." he whined and kissed my cheek, "stay the night tonight? I know Dave might catch us but... I won't see you for a while and i don't know that i can handle that.."

I smiled at him sweetly and nodded pulling him close. "Go get some blankets, I'll get some snacks.. We can watch some movies for our date night." That made Dirk smile, and he rushed up the stairs to get what I had asked. 

Sometimes I wondered what I saw in Dirk (mostly on days that he was being snarky) but then I'd see him like that. He'd whimper and whine over not seeing me and beg me for cuddles until i caved. I think that's why I fell for Dirk.. I know he cares.. And as I watch him tumble down the stairs in a pile of crazily colored blankets, i also know he's an idiot, and that's pretty good with me.


	5. John Meets Hal

John sighed as he walked up the stairs to Dave's apartment. It had been rather long day and honestly he was ready to lay down with his boyfriend and just fall asleep. Carefully he pushed open the door, not a single knock needed at this point in their relationship, but... no one was there.

This wasn't completely unusual for the Strider's. One of them was usually gone and the other was usually busy doing something around the house, so he figured that maybe one of them could just be in hiding. This led to the search he began.. which... may have been a bad idea..

First place to check: Dave's room

He wandered into the messing, no Obliterated, room. It was a wreck as usual. There was a stack of clothes in the far left hand corner and off to the side of that was his desk and computer. His light was burnt out again, probably from Dirk being a jerk and flicking them on and off.. But it was apparent that no... human form.... was in there. So, he closed the door and moved ahead.

He sighed as he came across Dirk's bedroom. He was regretting it already, but you know what... here he goes.. 

He pushed open the door with great triumph. His heart was beating in his throat and his hands were shaking. He looked about a little, having never entered the forbidden realm named (by Dave) The Living Hell Hole. He smiled and sighed as he saw no one was there. 

He was about to leave when, something caught his eye. OH MY GOD!!!! DIRK'S GLASSES?????

he smiled Mischievously and carefully picked them up. Slowly they slid on his face and a smile came to his lips until

"Hello"

"Oh my fu- what the!"

He blinked for a moment before the things continued, "I'm Hal. You must be John. About time i meet you... God.."

He took a second to register, "Um uh... hi"

Hal... what an odd name. John bit his lip before continuing, "So your... Dirk's... Friend?"

"Friend.. Acquaintance... partner... brains... Yes all of the above" 

John nodded and sat on Dirk's bed. The conversation went on with them asking questions back and forth for quite a while. Hal was rather interesting, John thought. Thanks, Hal thought back. It was good...

Until, of course, Dirk got home.

Dirk sighed as he went into his room. His body froze at the sight of a blushing, flustered John and the all knowing Hal. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

John tore the glasses off and stood, rushing out of the room, stuttering and stammering. Dirk flopped on the bed and sighed... Wow Dave was right John was cute, if you know... invasive.


	6. 50's Meenkri

Kankri sighed as he adjusted his new and brightly colored varsity jacket. He had never thought that sports would strike an interest in him, and yet here he was all dressed up in his tight tan pants, blue shirt, and blue and black jacket. Biting his lip, he smiled lightly. It felt good to be a part of something. He wasn’t a just a goodie-two-shoes he was also an athlete! 

Many didn’t know at the time, but Kankri was a star runner in both the 800, 100, and 70 meter dash his starting year. In his second year (the one he just finished) he had broken records in all three… This made him a very desirable man. Or at least slightly attractive..

Meenah on the other hand was that casual greaser girl. Her hair had two long braids and the front was curled to look like it popped. Leather jackets, tight black jeans, and pink t-shirts were her go to for any old occasion. She was not a sporty sort of girl unless you counted checking out all the cars.. Then she was a pro. She was the meanest, the toughest and also the most lovesticken girl in school.

Now everyone in the school was curious as to who this fabled crush could be. No one had ever seen her fawn over a man like she did with this one, but when she walked into school in the morning.. It was almost noticeable as she made her way to his locker. 

“Heya there…” She swung her words with her hips.

Kankri felt heat rise to his cheeks as he stared for only a moment. He wouldn’t dare look her in the eyes. Not Meenah.. The last man that did that got socked right in the nose. “H-hello Meenah.. And how are you this fine evening? Good i hope!” 

She bit her lip and smiled, “Oh i’m great Kan.. but.. I’d be betta if you’d go out to the movies with me after school”

Suddenly he couldn’t resist it any longer. He looked her dead in the eyes and panicked a little, “I-i um… well i mean.. I… i sure… yeah sure” 

She grinned and kissed his cheek, “see ya there doll” The name only made him blush darker as he waited throughout the school day. He couldn’t think about her without getting kind of giddy. He was going on a date with MEENAH!

Once they were at the movies seated snuggly in Kankri’s car in the drive in, she made a slight move. She slowly put her arm around the unsuspecting Kankri.. She got no response so she continued. Carefully her hand followed the curve of his neck and down a little onto his chest. 

This time he looked over to her with inquiring eyes. “Meenah is there something you need?” She shook her head and faced forwards. Wow blew it..

Later on in the movie there was a kissing scene. They both went to turn away, feeling grossed out by it. Lucky for them, they turned the same way. Awkward silence crept in as they stared into eachother’s eyes. Kankri felt a rush in his body and out of nowhere he surged forward and locked lips with her. 

Meenah’s eyes flew open for but a moment before she was brought back down to Earth. Kankri sucked at kissing and she assumed this was a first. She slowly took the lead, closing her eyes and feeling her way through it. 

Eventually they did need air and had to pull away. Kankri set his forehead against her’s and they both smiled. “So.. Meenah.. Are we.. dating?”

“Oh shell yeah baby!” She kissed him deeply again.

The rest of the movie was nothing but a cute make out session in Kankri’s car. The windows began to fog and someone happened by and drew a cute heart in the condensation on the window.


End file.
